Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer science and, more specifically, to a skin-based approach to virtual modeling.
Description of the Related Art
Articles to be worn on the human body (such as clothes and jewelry) may be digitally designed and modeled in a virtual three-dimensional (3D) environment. Articles that are to be worn on the human body are typically designed to have a precise fit with the human body and modeling such articles properly usually involves time consuming, inefficient, and non-intuitive processes. For example, in designing an article intended for a particular human body part, several iterations of a highly complex model of the 3D geometries making up the article may be required. This modeling process typically involves estimating the relevant 3D geometries, fabricating the article based on the estimated 3D geometries, placing the fabricated article on the human body part, and correcting the different 3D geometries based on that placement. Several iterations of this process may be required to produce a satisfactory article that precisely fits the intended body part. The design process also typically involves non-intuitive tools used for generating and modifying the 3D geometries of the article requiring conventional mouse and keyboard input devices. Using such conventional tools are especially difficult for beginner users/designers.
In addition, the time consuming and inefficient iterative process set forth above makes designing and fabricating custom-made articles for individuals impractical. Consequently, many articles are designed with a “one-size-fits-all” approach, where only one size is available for all individuals. In some circumstances, some design variation may be feasible, such as providing different sizes, such as small, medium, and large sizes, for a given article.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need for a more effective approach for modeling articles that are to be worn on part of the human body.